


Uncomfortable

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Birthday Month Drabbles 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Male Character, Trans!Clones, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Fives goes to the beach with his girlfriend for the first time, and feels some dysphoria. Rabé helps him through it.





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naberiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/gifts).



> Birthday month drabble request by naberiie "Fives/Rabé beach date"
> 
> It... became this lmao

Fives had to admit, the beach thing was a good idea. It was great to get away for a while, even if it was just for an evening. He didn't feel comfortable, though, even in the swim trunks and skin-toned binder that Rabé had gotten for him for their first anniversary.

“Oh, Fives, come on now, you look handsome.” Rabé sighed, as she saw him fidget again. He gave her an apologetic look. This date was supposed to be _relaxing_ , he knew it was, but all of it still felt... _wrong_.

“I'm sorry.” He said, voice soft. There weren't any other people on the beach at this time, with it being too cold for most everybody, even though Naboo's temperature wasn't _that_ cold, but Fives still felt the need to be _quiet_.

“No, don't be sorry.” Rabé said, moving to sit with him. “This is only, what? Your second time in this? And your first at the beach, at least as a vacation.” Fives nodded.

“Yeah, I just... It's one thing, to be in armor – nobody can _tell_ the difference, between me and Echo and the other clones and whether or not we're completely male or-”

“Now stop that. You _are_ completely male, Fives.” Rabé said, “Did you know Gungans don't have the same body norms as humans? Neither do Nautolans, I believe. In fact, from what I understand from my last talk with Master Fisto, Nautolans are always completely out of the human gender binary.”

“I know; General Skywalker insisted he talk to several of us, once he found out some of us weren't...” Weren't _normal_ , was what he wanted to say, but he was still learning that he _was_ normal, it just wasn't taught to them by the Kaminoans. Because he _was_ normal, even if he had to remind himself every second of every day.

“Good” Rabé gave him a soft kiss, and Fives' mouth twitched into a small smile.

By the time the sun was setting, Fives was moving freely, calm and relaxed in a way he hadn't been since Rabé first accepted him.

Sure, he would have days where he felt uncomfortable all the time, but... Well, at least he had Rabé to remind him that it was okay.

He tried to keep the image of Rabé laying on the towel, bathed in the setting sunlight, in his mind, as he boarded the ship, and reported for duty.

He even hoped they would go back to the beach one day.

 


End file.
